


The Black Phoenix

by BonesXLI



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Aftermath of Torture, Anal Sex, Betrayal, Bondage, Character Death, Daddy Issues, Dark!Tony, Forging of Iron Man, Gags, Hurt/Comfort, Loki Feels, M/M, Oral Sex, The Ten Rings - Freeform, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony avenges himself, Torture, Toys, Violence, although different than in the movie, but neither Tony nor Loki die, the Avengers happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1204825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonesXLI/pseuds/BonesXLI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony never trusted easily, because as a famous weapon-designer and genius you aren't allowed to trust many people. But when he trusted, he trusted with his mind and heart. </p><p>But after one betrayal leaves Tony devastated, Loki guides him out of the darkness and shows him a new life. A life in which Tony doesn't have to pretend that he's a good man, in which he doesn't hide the blood on his hands and in which he loves a man he shouldn't love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Black Phoenix

The sun burned down hot and unforgiving. Tony sipped at his scotch and looked around bored. He waited for the generals and majors of the American army. It was time for the presentation of the Jericho missile. And there was no better place to do this than in Afghanistan. The very land where thousands of American soldiers lost their lifes and shed tons of blood. Tony didn’t care for the deaths his weapons caused. It was for the greater good, wasn’t it? They were used to protect the United States. And the inventor didn’t build them for the blood and death they caused, no, he build them to see destruction and chaos. The people just saw dead soldiers and blood on the sand; he saw the small organized processes which made the weapons explode and decide over life and death, over heaven and hell. Tony saw himself as a conductor of an orchestra who controlled the beat of the drums and the melody of violins. His Stark phone tore him from his thoughts. “ _The Jericho missile is ready for the show, sir”,_ Jarvis reported.

Tony smiled and looked up. His best friend Rhodey and other soldiers were on the way to him. “Let’s get this party started.”, Tony murmured and almost heard Jarvis scoff. Really, this Al had too many emotions, even for a Stark robot. Tony greeted the important people and began his grand speech. “Is it better to be feared or respected?” he started. “And I say: Is it too much to ask for both? They say the best weapon is one you never have to fire. I respectfully disagree. I prefer the weapon you only have to fire once. That’s how dad did it, that’s how America does it and it worked out pretty well so far. I proudly present the new crown jewel of Stark Industries. And I personally guarantee you that the bad guys won’t even come out of their caves.” After a hand sign Jarvis started the thrusters of the missile. The first rocket flew off into the air. “Here goes half a year of hard work.”, Tony mused silent and decided to watch the reactions of the generals. “I present: The Jericho.” The inventor spread his arms as the small fragments of the missile exploded. It was a big success. Awe and envy was written into the soldiers faces. Rhodey sent him a small grin and nodded in acknowledgment. Nonchalantly Tony made his way over to the transportable bar and got a new drink. “For Peace.”, he said and downed the scotch. Time to go home.  
  
Hours later after the contracts were written and signed; the convoy was back on the way to the little military base. Tony talked a little bit with the soldiers in the Hummer; he didn’t want to be a complete asshole. After all some of them died protecting America. One of them asked if he could make a photo. Tony agreed and showed off his trademark grin. That was when everything went to hell.

 

Explosions shook the ground, shrapnel flew through the air. Shots were heard. “What’s happening?”, Tony asked and tried not to panic. Afghanistan. Land of terror organizations. _Calm yourself_ , he thought frantically and hid under the seats. He could hear the screams and gun shots, but the worst was the sickening noise when a body hit the ground. Blood rushed into his ears and his heart raced. This was war. This was what the soldiers had to go through. And he designed the weapons which killed them. Guilt forced its way into his heart, but the panic and fear was stronger. Glass showered down onto Tony as strong bullets hit the windows of the car. He heard more explosions. _I’m gonna die here. I’m gonna die and leave Pepper alone. And Rhodey. Oh my god, what would Jarvis say? And what would happen with Dum-E and U?_ His thoughts whirled through his mind. Somehow he found the strength to open the door of the car. He had to get out of here. Tony slipped out and ran to a big stone. He hid behind it and hoped that nobody would come this way. The inventor found his Stark phone in his pocket and searched frantically for a net, so he could call anyone. Suddenly something buried itself half in the sand just a little bit beside him. As he raised his head, his heart stopped for a moment. It was a missile. A missile built by him. “ _Stark Industries”_ said the big logo. _How did they get this missile? Have they more SI weapons? Oh god, what’s happening here?_ Quickly Tony got up and ran away. But it was too late. With an earsplitting explosion the missile detonated. Tony collided with the sandy ground. At first he felt nothing. But then the maddening pain started. It felt like metal pierced its way through bones and flesh. Red fog shadowed his sight. He wanted to scream, but his throat failed to produce any noise. With a thankful sigh Tony slipped into the dark depths of unconsciousness.

 

 _Green flames filled his vision. The pain was gone, but Tony felt hollow, heartless. Where was his heart? He tried to touch his chest, but suddenly his hands were bloody. He stared at the dark color. A sick feeling settled in his body. “What have I done?”, he whispered to himself. He saw pictures. Pictures of dead children, soldiers with fatal wounds. Tears started to run down his cheeks. Blood, everywhere blood. He cried out and closed his eyes, but the pictures stayed. Tony wanted to vomit, clean himself from his unbearable legacy. He choked on a sob and pressed a hand over his mouth. The metallic taste of blood filled his mouth. The green flames grew bigger. Suddenly the hollow feeling in his chest vanished. Warmth and comfort filled him. “Shh, calm down.”, whispered a bodiless voice. “Who’s there?”, Tony asked. “Show yourself!”, he demanded. Suddenly a finger was pressed to his lips and he flinched. “It doesn’t matter who I am. Don’t despair. You will live. Awake now, Anthony.” Tony felt how his body woke up. He saw emerald eyes watching him with a gentle glimmer._ _“Don’t despair”, the echo whispered. “You will live.”_

 

Tony woke with a gasp. It was dark. The air was stale and his body felt stiff. The inventor wanted to sit up, but a sharp pain stopped him. He groaned. Where was he? What happened? He looked around and immediately felt sick. He was in a cave. He tried again to sit up, this time slowly. The pain was still there, but bearable. Tony saw wires leading from his chest to something that looked like a car battery. The sick feeling grew. _What is this?_ He wanted to rip the wires out, but a friendly voice stopped him. “I wouldn’t do that.” Startled, Tony looked around and discovered a man, sitting in a corner opposite from him. “Who are you?”, asked the inventor with a dry throat. “Yinsen. My name is Yinsen.” Tony nodded. “Where are we?” was his next question. “In the headquarters of the Ten Rings, a terror organization.” The odd man confirmed Tony’s worst nightmares. He was captured. Of course, he was Tony Stark, the leading weapon designer. He felt the guilt again. He inhaled deeply. “And why are there wires in my chest?”, he asked anxiously. Yinsen didn’t meet his eyes. “When you were hit with a missile, shrapnel forced its way to your heart. I had to put an electromagnet in your chest in order to stop it. The car battery powers it.” Tony paled. Anxiety and fear were overwhelming him. What had he done to deserve this? Now he had to live with a car battery for the rest of his life. Seconds were enough to kill him. Tears filled his eyes. Suddenly he saw a green flash. _“Don’t despair. Focus. You are stronger than fate.”_ The words gave him strength. “How long?”, he dared to ask. Yinsen didn’t answer immediately. Slowly he inhaled. “Not more than a week.” Tony tried not to panic. He had to do something. He survived a missile, he couldn’t just die in a cave. An idea forced its way into his mind. He was an inventor, he could build things. Tony just had to get the needed material somehow.

Yinsen gave him water to drink and clean himself. Suddenly someone banged at the only door that led out of the cave. Yinsen looked fearful. “Quickly, hands behind your head and don’t say anything.”, he hissed. The metal door opened and heavily armed men came through. A fat, bearded man stopped before Tony and smiled. “خوش آمدید، آقای استارک. ما خوشحال به شما در اردوگاه ما خوش آمدید.” Tony didn’t know what to say and turned helplessly to Yinsen. “He says he’s pleased to meet the best weapon designer of the world.” Tony smiled bitterly at the terrorist. “ما می خواهیم شما را به ساخت این موشک جریکو. ما مواد مورد نیاز خواهد شد.” Yinsen translated again. “He wants you to build a Jericho missile. They will get the needed material.” Tony felt like vomiting. They wanted to have his weapons. _There were gonna kill innocents with the missile!_ The inventor remembered the horrible pictures he had seen in his dream. _Don’t despair. Focus._ He inhaled and exhaled slowly. “What if I do it?”, he asked. The bearded man’s smile grew only wider as Yinsen translated. “They will let you go.”, the friendly man answered. Tony saw into the eyes of the terrorist and saw hunger. Hunger for destruction, blood and death. “No, they won’t.”, he murmured bitterly. Yinsen sent him a sad smile. “No they won’t.” The genius tried to think. How could he get out of here? What could he do? “I say no.”, was his final answer.

  
Tony found himself in a dark room. To his sides stood four heavily armed men. The inventor gulped. Something was wrong. On the opposite wall he could see shackles, whips and a fireplace with hot steel in it. Sweat dripped down his neck as Tony realized, what would happen soon. Before he even started to struggle, a bag was shoved over his head. Rough hands carried him a few steps before they pushed him on his knees. A dark voice with a heavy accent filled the room. “You denied Raza your service. He still wants the weapons. And you will give them to us. Raza can be very convincing.” Suddenly Tony’s head was pushed under water. The genius gasped surprised and instantly water filled his mouth. He choked and his lungs filled with water. It cut off his air. Black dots appeared in his vision. Tony wanted to scream-

  
He was drowning. Water everywhere. It filled his body, his mind. Air, where was the air? There was pressure in his lungs, he felt like exploding. He gasped and choked. But there was no air. Only cold, unforgiving water came. His throat cramped and his vision went black. Tony barely felt how the hands hauled him out of the water. He choked and tried desperately to inhale as much air as possible. Despair filled him. Fear and anxiety danced in his mind. How was he supposed to survive this? He was no strong hero, who endured torture to save fellow soldiers. He was a man with blood on his hands, a man who caused millions of deaths. No, he wasn’t strong. Tony tried to struggle and get away from the water, but the unforgiving hands pushed him down again. This time the captive didn’t even try to survive. He just let the water fill him and waited for is inevitable death. Tears ran down his face and mingled with the water. He failed so miserable. He failed Pepper and Rhodey, his father, his mother. Hell, he even failed Jarvis and Dum-E. His body shut down step by step und he felt his conscious slip away.  
 _He saw green flames again. By now he knew that this void was the space between the living and the dead. The space which separated him from hell. The now known warmth came back. “Don’t despair. Focus.”, reminded him the unknown voice. “You will survive and burn them down. You will unfold your wings and rise with flames like a phoenix. Don’t give up. I’m waiting.” There were the gentle, emerald eyes again. “Now go back. It’s not time for you to join the souls in Niflheim.” A surge of power filled Tony’s body and he woke up with a gasp._

The bag was still over his bag and he lied on the hard ground. The accented voice spoke again. “I see, water couldn’t break the great Tony Stark. Well, what did Raza expect, it’s the Da Vinci of our time, who resides in our humble camp, of course he wouldn’t break easily.”  Tony’s hands were grabbed and shackled to the wall. His heart raced and he hoped that the electromagnet would survive the manhandling. _Well, you would die a quicker dead then here, should the magnet give out,_ thought Tony bitterly. He couldn’t see anything, but at least he could breathe. “Let’s see how much heat you can stand.”, the terrorist murmured in his ear. And an unbearable pain flared on his stomach. Hot steel burned his skin and melted into his skin. Tony screamed. He screamed until his voice was hoarse. But the steel wouldn’t move. No, it would stay there and burn its way through is body

Hours later Tony would just hang in the shackles. His legs had long given in. Tremors ran through his body. Tears flooded down his cheeks. Tony was tired. Tired of the constant pain, of the sickening noise when fire met skin, the many voices who laughed at him. But mostly he was tired of himself. He wanted to give in, but a voice kept screaming at him. “ _Don’t despair”_ , it said,” _focus.”_

 __  
Finally the terrorist left him alone. “Until the next time. It has been a pleasure, Mr. Stark.”, they laughed. The door closed with a bang. It was dark again, but Tony was relieved. His body sagged to the ground and he allowed himself to sob. Fear filled his entire being and his body shook with it. Tony had given up every hope. He wouldn’t leave this cave alive.  
A green flash caused him to look up. He welcomed the voice by now, it was the only comfort he had. “Shh, it’s okay Anthony. I will help you.”, the soft voice murmured. Gentle hands took off the bag, the shackles and caught Tony as he fell down. He couldn’t see much through his tears and the dark, but saw the emerald eyes. Relieved he buried his head in the warm chest of the creature and allowed himself to cry. The unknown man held him close and whispered comforting words. After a long time, Tony’s sobs grew weaker and the tremors stopped. But the tears continued to fell silent. “Who are you?”, whispered the broken genius with a tired voice and looked up. The other man wiped his tears away and smiled softly. “Does it matter, Anthony? This is not about me, it’s about you.” He laid one hand over Tony’s heart. “Don’t despair. Focus. You will not be broken. Together we’ll get you out of here. You are clever, Anthony, and a trickster by heart. Trick them into believing that you give them what they want, but instead plan your escape. You can do that, mínn kóen.“ Tony gathered his strength and opened his eyes. Brown orbs met emerald ones. The inventor nodded and whispered a “Thank you.” Smiling, the other man stood up. “I have to leave now. But we will soon meet again.” Green flames started to dance around the tall, lean body. Just before he vanished, the man smirked. “My name is Loki.” Then he was gone. Tony sat up slowly and winced. His body would take a long time healing, but his mind was unbroken. He would gather his strength and have his revenge. _Loki_ , he thought and smiled feral.

 

 

*mínn kóen = my clever one

 


	2. Betrayal brings out the worst in us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, ch 2  
> Thank you for the lovely comments and of course for the Kudos!  
> Disclaimer: I only own the plot, characters belong to Marvel
> 
> If you think you could be triggered by some themes(like gore, smut ect.) please look at the end notes for warnings.

Two months later Tony was sitting in the cave and looking over some blueprints. He had agreed to build a missile, but first he built a miniature arc reactor. Yinsen had watched him with bright eyes. The man was smart, not as smart as Tony, but nearly. The genius had once asked him, why he was held captive by the Ten Rings and he had looked away. “They have my family.”, he told Tony. The inventor swore to himself that he would get the man and his family out of here. But first he had to build his way out. After one of Loki’s many visits, Tony had a great idea for a metal suit. He told the terrorists he needed more metal to build the Jericho and the dumb men brought him more. He would kill them all. The torture had left its fingerprints on Tony. Most of the wounds had healed, yes, but at night he still dreamed of drowning and burning. But often Loki would come and hold him until he slipped into unconsciousness.

  
  
Tony never asked him where he came from. It was strange that the man seemed to come and vanish magically. The genius was afraid that Loki just was some sort of illusion his brain had made up. As soon as he would get out of here, he would let Jarvis search through several mental illnesses. The thought of home hurt. He wondered if someone was searching for him. Or had they long given up? What was Pepper doing? Was she still waiting for him? Hell, he even missed Obie a little. But most of all he missed Jarvis. He missed his tower with his name on it and Malibu. When was the last time he was in Malibu? But Tony also missed simple things. Things like a daily shower, the luxury of three meals daily. He missed coffee and scotch. Thoughts about home and Loki kept him on track. They were keeping him sane, in a way Yinsen couldn’t. With each day he worked harder and skipped sleep. He just wanted to get out of here. His anger grew.

  
  
One afternoon(or was it night?), the metal door opened. Armed men came through, surrounding a bald one with dark eyes. Yinsen went rigid. Tony knew instantly that this was Raza, the head of the Ten Rings. Yinsen told him about the man, who didn’t seem to have any morals. Raza looked around the cave. His eyes stayed at the missile which was lying on a table. Tony had built a fake rocket while perfecting his suit, so he could trick the terrorists in believing that he was still broken from the torture. “آیا او به زودی به پایان رسید؟?(Is he finished soon?) Yinsen looked at Tony and nodded. “دروغ نگو. چه می کند؟(Don’t lie to me. What is he planning?)“, Raza asked and one of the guards pointed his gun at the doctor. Yinsen closed his eyes and hesitated for one moment. Tony shifted anxiously. He had a bad feeling.” او در ساخت زره پوش. او می خواهد به فرار کنند!(He’s building an armor, he will escape!)”, Yinsen answered hastily. Raza seemed to believe him, whatever he said. “خوب، به او کمک کند و به محض این که به پایان رسید به ما هشدار (Good, help him and alert us as soon as he is finished)” Tony stared at the conversing men. Something was wrong. He didn’t understand a word, but Yinsen stature seemed shameful, even guilty. “فقط او را بگویم که من به او خیانت(Just don’t tell him that I betrayed him!)“, pleaded the doctor. Raza just laughed. Then he turned to Tony. “Work faster or die.”, he said with a heavy accent. Tony’s stomach churned as he recognized the voice. It was Raza who tortured him, who almost broke him. Anger overwhelmed Tony but he knew he couldn’t do anything. With gritted teeth he nodded. The terrorist left the cave with his guards.

 

Tony exhaled loudly and turned to Yinsen with a light grin. “That wasn’t so bad, was it?” Yinsen returned a small smile, but it didn’t reach his eyes. Again Tony’s stomach churned. Something has happened and he didn’t have a clue. But he didn’t ask and went back to the blueprints. Half of the suit was already built and was hidden in a dark corner under several blankets. Soon, soon he would have his revenge. Hours later Yinsen went to sleep. Tony made sure the man slept and ventured further into the cave. The cave was big; he could easily get out of Yinsen’s hearing range. He hid in the shadows and waited. After a few minutes green fog crawled out of the ground and shielded Tony from any sight. A tall figure stepped out of the shadows and smiled gently at the genius. Tony greeted him with a whispered “Loki”. The dark haired man looked at him worried. “You must hurry. Yinsen betrayed your trust and told them about your armor. “ Tony’s breath caught and for a moment the world seemed to slip out under his feet. Soft hands steadied him. _Why has Yinsen done that?_ Tony thought bitterly. _I would have gotten us out of here. Why did he betray me?!_ Rage filled him and he wanted to kill Yinsen in his sleep. How dared he? How dared he to betray him? Tony gritted his teeth. Loki cupped his cheeks. “Don’t kill him yet. You can have your revenge later. It’s important that you finish your suit in the next three days. You hear me, Anthony?” The inventor nodded and calmed himself. “Yeah, I can do that.” he answered and gave the taller man a crooked grin. “Good. When you are ready, call me.” Loki leaned forward and caught Tony’s lips in a soft kiss. Then he vanished. Tony stood there and stared into the dark. Absentmindedly he touched his lips, he could still feel Loki’s lips there. His heart fluttered and a small smile graced his face as he turned around and returned to his work bench.

 

Two days later Tony finished the Mark I. The suit wasn’t pretty, hell no, it was big and bulky, but Tony was proud nevertheless. He managed another miracle without many resources and it filled him with satisfaction that nearly nobody, or let’s be realistic, nobody could built something like the Mark. He showed it to Yinsen and faked a smile. He was still filled with rage and the urge to kill the man was still present. But he promised Loki to do nothing stupid. So he faked smile after smile. He kept Yinsen away from the armor as much as possible and the doctor never commented on that, but Tony was certain that the other man was confused. That night sleep didn’t come easily. Tony lay on the poor excuse of a bed and stared off into the dark. The arc reactor’s light was muffled by his hand. His heart was beating faster than usually. The genius didn’t know whether it was day or night, only the appearance of soldiers, who controlled the progress of the missiles, told Tony that a new day had come. Another day in captivity, another day living in a cave with barely enough to eat and drink. Another day of planning, building and testing. But today was different. Today was filled with hope, nervousness and a slight excitement. Today promised revenge and freedom.

 

After the guards left, Tony got up and went to the Mark I. He started the suit and began testing the software. Everything had to be perfect. Yinsen eyed him carefully with a frown, but the inventor ignored him. Half an hour later he was ready. The suit was fully functional. Tony began to put it on. Yinsen realized what he was doing and gaped at him. “The suit is finished. It’s time to get out.” The inventor smiled at Yinsen’s shock, but in reality his hands itched to kill the man. “Oh...I didn’t think it would be so soon.” The doctor stammered and tried to hide his fear. He helped Tony to put on the suit, but his fingers trembled. While Tony put on the faceplate, the other man suddenly bolted to the door and began to scream in a foreign language. Tony’s heart began to race and he fought to stay calm. Suddenly a calming presence appeared behind him and Tony smiled wryly. He didn’t turn around as he took the first step forward to Yinsen, who crouched fearfully before the door, but he knew that Loki wore a sly grin on his lips. “Let me out, he’s coming!”, Yinsen cried, but nobody answered and nobody opened the door. “Oh, did they leave behind a traitor?”, Tony snarled behind his mask and the metal gave his voice a sharp edge. The doctor looked at him with pleading eyes. “I...they, I had to tell them. They would have killed my children! Please, please believe me.” Tony paused at that, but he felt Loki’s hand on his back and heard him scoff.

 

Yinsen looked at the man with the green eyes. “Who are you?”, he whispered and his voice cracked. Loki smiled and showed off perfect teeth. “I’m Loki from Asgard and Jotunheim. I’m a god and don’t you dare to speak to me as a mere mortal.” Tony looked at the god in awe. _Of course he’s a god and has magic, that’s because he can vanish and appear_ , he thought and was embarrassed that he never thought of this before. He met Loki’s eyes without fear and the god smiled, somewhat relieved. Tony nodded in acknowledgment and turned back to Yinsen. “That doesn’t excuse your betrayal.” He hissed and pointed the repulsor of his right hand at the now crying man. “Please, please, please my family. I have to get them out!” Yinsen cried and Tony scoffed. “Don’t worry”, he said sweetly, “I will send them to you later.” With these words he fired and watched with satisfaction how the life ran out of the bleeding man. He watched as Yinsen gasped one last time before he went completely still. It felt good, knowing that he had revenged the betrayal of the other one, that he had spoken justice. Loki stepped forward and looked at him approvingly. The man was clad in black leather and a green cape which matched his eyes. He looked graceful, deadly and _beautiful_. Tony flushed and was grateful for the metal mask, because he would die before Loki would see him blushing. _Focus_ , he snapped angrily at himself. “Ready for outside?”, Loki asked. “Sure thing, honey.” Tony answered cheekily and Loki’s mouth twitched into an amused smile at the pet name.

 

Together they blasted the door out of its angles and walked out. They didn’t meet much resistance, but they killed every man they saw nevertheless. Loki killed with knives and a sword he had gotten from God knows where. His attacks were precise and elegant; his weapons never missed their targets. Tony shot through the rows of terrorists and fired missiles. Explosion after explosion could be heard and the whole cave began to shake. Bullets met steel as they tried to kill Tony desperately, but not a single one met flesh. A soldier tried to shoot Loki, but some sort of green shield protected him. Loki and Tony fought side to side and nobody stood a chance against their deadly fire. Weapons were destroyed, man after man fell and they left behind silence and the smell of death. Sunlight greeted them outside and Tony had to close his eyes for a moment, because he hadn’t seen sunlight in ages. Fresh air filled his lungs and he wanted to laugh and weep at the same time, because he was free again.

Tony opened his faceplate and saw that Loki had turned away to give him a moment of privacy. The inventor walked to him and wrapped his arms around the god’s waist, who relaxed into the hug. “Thank you” Tony whispered into Loki’s ear and the deity smiled gentle. “We shouldn’t waste time. You have to walk into the desert so that the searching military can find you.” Tony nodded but hesitated. “Will I see you again?”, he asked. Loki turned around and grinned. “Sooner than you think”, he whispered, pressed a soft kiss to Tony’s mouth and promptly vanished. _Son of a bitch._

 

The doors of the Malibu mansion opened and Tony went in. The door closed behind him and he sagged against it relieved. He felt a headache forming and his chest hurt again. But the worst was the panic that he had felt since Rhodey had found him in the desert. They flew home and he saw Pepper and Happy again, god, he didn’t realize how _much_ he had missed them. But even though he was relieved to see them well, the thought of being near people panicked him. He looked everywhere for signs of betrayal. He was suspicious when someone laughed carefree, because surely this person had to hide something, right? _Right?_

It grew even worse when Pepper and Obie decided that he should hold a press conference to announce that he was back. The flash lights caused his hands to tremble and his breath quickened when the reporters shouted questions. They wanted to know where he had been, what had happened and what would happen to the weapon production of Stark Industries. “The production will not be stopped, Stark Industries will continue to produce and sell weapons to the U.S. army.”, Tony had pressed out between gritted teeth and had left the stage. Then he had convinced everybody that he was well and that he just needed some rest. Happy had driven him to the mansion in Malibu.

 

And now Tony was home. He breathed in deeply and the panic slowly left him. He got up and walked into the dark living room. “Welcome home, sir”, greeted him Jarvis and Tony closed his eyes and wanted to laugh. Oh, how he missed his Al and robots. He chuckled lightly and answered “Thank you kindly, Jarvis”. “Based on news reports, I calculated your safe return at 0,25%.”, his perfect sassy Al said. “Yeah, I missed you too.” Tony looked at a small case that lay on the coffee table. He opened and saw a watch. A hand-scribbled note caught his attention. _“Tony, thank god it wasn’t your time. –Obadiah”_ it said. The inventor read it suspiciously. Something was wrong. He felt it like in the cave when Yinsen betrayed him. But it didn’t matter now; he would face his problems later. For now, he had better plans. He went down the stairs to his lab and opened the glass doors. “Jarvis, lights on.” The lights illuminated the work benches, his cars and the genius looked around. Nothing had been touched; everything looked the same like three months ago. A whirring noise caused him to turn to his left. There stood Dum-E and You, waving around excitedly with their robotic arms. Tony smiled and touched his robots gently. “Now, vacation is over, Daddy’s home” he said and added a “Jarvis, throw up all files we have about repulsor tech.” As the holograms appeared before him, Tony felt the last panic leave him and he relaxed against a chair. _This really was home._

 

In the evening Tony finished the first repulsor for the second suit. But this one wouldn’t be like the Mark I, no, it would be beautiful and sleek, in red and gold. It would feature Jarvis and lethal weapons. _And the armor would be able to fly_. Full of joy he went up to his private bar and filled a glass with scotch. He sipped at it and enjoyed his first alcohol since three months. Tony finished the glass and showered, before he went to the bedroom. Another highlight of the day was his bed. After over sixty days he could sleep on the soft bed with the satin sheets again. Tony didn’t know how long he had lain there before his weariness won and he into unconsciousness slipped. It was maybe four hours later when he was woken as the bed dipped. He opened his eyes sleepily and saw Loki looking down at him. He smiled and dragged the god to his side. As soon as Loki lay next to him, he snuggled to the warm body and buried his head in Loki’s neck. Strong arms wrapped around his waist and held him close. Tony went to sleep again, but this time with a smile on his face.

 

Sunlight woke the inventor and he yawned. Another body was pressed close to his back and Tony frowned shortly before the memories came back. He twisted in Loki’s arms so he could face the god. He looked young and innocent in sleep, the hair messy and his mouth slightly open. Tony propped himself up onto his arm and watched the deity sleep. Suddenly the emerald eyes opened and stared at him sleepily. “How long did you watch me?”, Loki asked and smiled knowingly. “Erm…I don’t know.”, answered the inventor somewhat embarrassed. The god chuckled and scooted closer. His cold breath ghosted over Tony’s cheek and the inventor suppressed a shiver. “Ah, but there’s no need to be embarrassed, dear Anthony. Not every mortal can say that he woke up to a god in their bed.” _Oh hell, that went straight south._ “Well, how about you prove your superior godlikeness.” Tony shot back and grinned suggestively.

 

He did expect a snarky answer, but he didn’t expect Loki to jump him right here. Suddenly he had a lap full of god and a demanding mouth on his own. And Loki was hell of a kisser. Tony groaned as Loki bit his lip and the metallic taste of blood filled his mouth. _Fucker_. With a growl the playboy shoved the god onto his back and crawled on top. Loki sent him a sly smile, groped Tony’s ass and squeezed it hard while Tony gave him a bruising kiss. The inventor grounded down and coaxed a moan out of his god’s mouth who threw back his head. Tony immediately attacked the white skin and buried his teeth in the bared neck. Loki moaned again and the playboy drew back with a grin. Loki scowled, but he was panting and flushed, his lips swollen, a bruise already forming on the lower one. Tony admired his work while he trailed a finger down the god’s stomach until he reached the waistband. He tugged slightly and relished in Loki’s groan, before he leaned forward and licked slowly over the god’s leather-clad cock. The trickster nearly whimpered and gasped at the sensation, but it wasn’t enough. With a flicker of his hand both of their clothing vanished. Tony chuckled and flicked his tongue over the tip of Loki’s cock and the other man shuddered.

 

“Get on with it.”, Loki hissed and gripped with his hands Tony’s hair. The playboy complied and deep-throated him in one go. Loki moaned and gasped as Tony swallowed around him and as answer the mortal hummed satisfied. The vibrations shook Loki to his core and he tugged demanding at Tony’s hair. The inventor started now sucking in earnest. He himself hardened fast as he heard Loki’s delighted whimpers and groans. After a while he started stroking the god slowly while he sucked on the tip. The god grew desperate and writhed under Tony’s ministrations. Loki used his grip on Tony’s hair to shove the mortal forward, eager to feel more. Tony groaned displeased and slapped Loki’s tight sharply, which earned him a sinful noise, a loud moan and Tony felt his own cock leaking pre-cum and _oh god this is so hot_. He wanted to make Loki writhe and scream; he wanted the god to chant his name while he brought him pleasure. But the trickster apparently had other plans. With a hard shove he twisted Tony so that Loki was on top again.

 

They kissed and their lips met in a vicious dance, both battling for dominance. The god murmured some foreign words under his breath and suddenly green chains sneaked their way to Tony’s hand who realized too late what was going on. The handcuffs snapped shut and the playboy growled at Loki who laughed delighted. “Now now, what should I do with my new pet?”, he crooned and Tony scowled angrily, trying to struggle but Loki prevented him from doing that with a bruising grip on his hips. “I could fuck you through this mattress, hard and fast, but I could also fuck you slowly and deep. Hmm, I wonder what would bring out the best side of you, my delicious pet?” Tony groaned and squirmed a bit more. Loki’s words made him hot and his cock ached. He opened his mouth to say something but the god silenced him with a chaste kiss. A black cloth appeared in his hands and before Tony could even think ‘Fucking magic’ he was gagged and protested vehemently, but the trickster ignored his muffled insults. “I’ve always wanted you like this since we met” Loki whispered in a husky voice, “spread out before me, your sinful body on display, cuffed, gagged and all mine.” Tony whimpered and closed his eyes, wanting to be touched so badly. Slowly Loki traced the mortal’s sides and stopped on his tights. He spread Tony’s legs and magically lubed his fingers.

 

The playboy’s breath hitched in his throat as Loki rubbed his wet fingers across his hole before he inserted two. Tony groaned and threw his head back, presenting his throat. Loki’s mouth was immediately there, licking over his pulse, sucking bruises and drawing blood. And meanwhile he tortured Tony with shallow thrusts of his fingers. The inventor moaned, gasped and whined. He twitched and tried to push back on Loki’s fingers but the god just Tsk-ed and withdrew them. “So impatient and wet for me, my pet, I’m truly spoiled to have you. Don’t worry; I will take care of you and your needs.” He whispered into Tony’s ears with a silky voice and the playboy panted heavily. Tony felt hot and needy, his cock painfully hard and leaking. He wanted to feel Loki and touch the beautiful white skin, but the magical handcuffs prevented any movement and the gag silenced him. He could only squirm, moan and gasp. He was entirely at the god’s mercy and the deity enjoyed that clearly. The playboy felt dirty and used, but his forced submission only made him more desperate and needy. A guttural moan filled the room and it took Tony a moment to realize the noise came from him. Above him Loki smirked and showed off perfect white teeth with red spots.

 

It was blood, Tony’s blood and the sight should have scared Tony, but it just made him wanting Loki more and more. The god took mercy and ended the delicious torture. Soon the inventor felt a cock nudging his hole and he impatiently rocked his hips. Loki chuckled and filled him with one long thrust that made Tony moan sinful. He never felt so full before and the pain and pleasure made him dizzy. But the feeling was nothing compared to the one when Loki started moving. At first the god only rocked his hips forth and back, but soon Loki was thrusting into him with slow and deep thrusts. Tony couldn’t control the noises coming from his mouth and he desperately wrapped his legs around Loki’s waist, encouraging him to go deeper. The trickster complied and soon the bed shook from the hard thrusts, hitting Tony’s prostate unrelenting. Behind the gag the playboy screamed and moaned, cursing and loving Loki. The god, _his god_ never stopped once and used Tony’s body for his own satisfaction. Loki scratched and bit him, occasionally drawing blood and the pain brought tears do Tony’s eyes, but the playboy loved it. He felt the familiar heat in his body and knew that he was close, but Loki didn’t let him go. Instead he gripped the inventor’s shaft hard and prevented his orgasm.

 

Tony whined in protest and trashed around, but that only heightened the god’s pleasure and his thrust grew faster and harder. The playboy knew that he would feel this in the morning and the thought of remembering what Loki did to him every second made him only harder. Loki bit his ear-lobe and the mortal moaned again. “Oh, you like that, don’t you pet? My perfect little pet, so happy about being forced into submission and so greedily taking what I give you.” The trickster crooned and Tony whined again, but he didn’t know if in protest or agreement. An especially hard thrust let the playboy see white stars and suddenly Loki’s lips were on his cock, sucking hard on the tip. Tony’s orgasm caught him completely off-guard, suddenly his world went white and he yelled as the pleasure made his body go numb. Cum painted his chest and belly white. Above him Loki gasped as Tony’s body clenched around him but he didn’t relent and fucked Tony through his orgasm before he spilled deep inside his mortal’s body.

 

Later when Tony had enough breath in his lungs again, he complained over the fact that he was still gagged and cuffed. Loki, who was lying next to him, turned his head and raised one eyebrow. At Tony’s glare he smirked his dangerous grin and pulled the cloth out of Tony’s mouth, but left the handcuffs. They kissed gentle and the deity curled around Tony’s body. The genius didn’t complain about the handcuffs and buried his head in Loki’s neck. For the first time since an eternity he felt safe and content, knowing that someone would be there when he woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Blood/killing, Smut
> 
> This is my first attempt at writing smut, so don't be too harsh (;

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a native speaker, I'm sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> Big "Thank you!" to my Beta Magda, without you this story wouldn't have gotten off the ground (:


End file.
